Othya Vanvelga
Early Life Before the Fall She grew up behind the wall of Gilneas not knowing much of the outside world, or the threats that were soon to come. She wasn't born of noble blood. At an early age, she was one to get into trouble, starting fights when ever she could. Either out of being bored, or because she just wasn't about to put up with anyone treating her poorly. Due to that, her father started to teach her actual techniques on how to fight properly. Then slowly made her way over to use weapons. Once she was older, she would work in taverns either as a bouncer or bar wench. But, the bouncer part, was something she decided to do on her own. Without being asked, she met her future husband at one of the bars she worked at. She challenged him to an arm wrestling contest, and if she was to win he would have to buy her a drink. Soon after a few dates they decided to marry, her and Garrett Greenwood were married after her 17th birthday. Her son, Jacob Greenwood was born less than a year later. After he was born, her reckless life stopped. She focused on being a mother. The Fall of Gilneas: When the attack on Gilneas fell she was only 22, her and her family were not informed of what was happening. They did not live in the direct city of Gilneas, but on the outskirts. It was late at night, and Othya heard screams from her neighbors and an unholy howl. She hurried to hide her son, unsure of what was going on. Her husband not home at the time. It wasn't long, before the beast that attacked her neighbors started slamming against her door, as she hid Jacob. She told him to stay quiet, and do his best not to make any noise. "Mommy loves you, okay? Don't ever forget that." She said kissing his forehead, as the frame of the door started to break. She threw a blanket over the box he was hiding in, sliding it behind boxes of vegetables in the kitchen. She had no time to hide herself, as the door burst open seeing what was attacking them. She was quick to grab the gun that they kept up on the wall. As it was closing in on them, she shot the worgen in the the shoulder. Which slowed the beast down, and in panic and fear she aimed the gun once again hitting it in the gut. Causing the beast to run away. She quickly went to her son, throwing the boxes to the side. "It's going to be okay." She said grabbing him by the hand to drag him out of the house, the gun in her other hand. It was dark, they were scared. They were alone, every so often they would feel the ground was wet, but it was too dark to see what it was covered in. It wasn't long before they ended up at cliff a body of water laid beneath. She wasn't sure which, it was too dark to tell. That is when her son screamed, she tried to hush him. But, her eyes went to where his was locked on. There stood another worgen, growling. She put her son behind her, as she lifted the gun to shoot at the worgen. Only grazing it as it charged at them both. It swung its massive paws at her, throwing her into the water. The last thing she saw was her son running away. She yelled out for him, before she hit the icy waters below. The current dragging her away. She was found further down the coast, by those helping survivors. Confused and lost she went with them, hoping that someone found her son, and her husband. But, no one had any word of what happened to them. Life within the Alliance With no job or home, she quickly enrolled to the Alliance army. Hoping to find her husband, who at that point was considered missing. Hoping if she found him, she would be able to find her son as well. She trained and fought, willing to die for those around her. But, soon after joining the military. Her grief and unknowing started to eat at her, becoming a drunk. She was doing her best to have herself die on the battlefield. She was deeply depressed, from losing her home, family, friends and everything she once knew. Before the siege on Orgimmar she was hit by a mace of an orc, crushing her leg armor and leg. Causing her to miss that, and them finding out about her drinking problem was a lot worse. She cleaned up her act, after she was berated and threatened to be dishonorably discharged for her actions. She completed her term with in the military, and was going to take sometime to herself before singing back up to go fight for the Alliance. Joining House Evanshore She was out in Silverpine, wanting to find clues or something dealing with her husband and her child. Still not remembering what she did to her son. She was camping, when she was ambushed by Forsaken. She did her best to fight them off, there was only four. Two killed her horse as she fought the other two, killing one. Realizing she wouldn't be able to survive this, she had no armor on. She took off running, with her ax. She hid for a bit, waiting for her chance to fully get out of there reach. She then took off again, running, not wanting to waste anymore time, just in case. She ended up tripping breaking her ankle, needing to find help fast. She heard talking, and it was common even with a Gilnean accent. She dragged her broken ankle to the group, they were at the docks, leading into Wolvesden. She asked for help, explaining them what happened. They agreed to take her over, for safe passage. Once there, she met the heir appointed Ozymandias Evanshore, she explained her situation to him. He quickly got her to the healers. Were able to take care of her wounds. With in time serving House Evanshore, she went back to her home in Gilneas finding her sons remains. Only bones at this point, with claw marks and chew marks from random critters. But, something caught her and the groups eyes slight movement in the shadows. It was a Forsaken, it wasn't long before he was killed. Then inspected the Forsaken. She found the Greenwood ring on him. It was her husband, she could barely tell through the decay and rot. But, in her heart she knew. She served under the Evanshore banner, fighting along side amazing people. It wasn't long, before she moved up in rank. She became Constable, proving that she was cable to do so. She fought for those under the banner, making sure that no matter what she was someone they could come too, in a time of need. After awhile, she caught the eye of Lord Jormir Evanshore. She fought along side with him, and they would have talks. She never thought anything of it, when brought up that it wasn't right to talk about the Lord about that way and it was very inappropriate to do so. But, they were right. Their romance blossomed, but was short lived. He died in battle, against The Rotted Hand. She was devastated, she waited eight years for her husband she lost another mate. Northmarch After Jormir passed, Lord Ozymandias now Jormirson took over changing the name of the banner. They still did the same things as always. Fighting against the Forsaken, but also pushing their way into the Broken Isles, to help the Alliance to fight against the Legion. She moved up in ranks as Commander. Northmarch has lost a lot of the lands due to constant assaults from the Forsaken. All that remains is Fellowgrave. Fellowgrave. After months of fighting, and pushing herself to do what she had too. She was awarded the lands of Northmarch. Becoming Baroness. Now with the tile of Lady Othya Vanvelga, she spent most of her time in Fellowgrave for they were dangerous lands. Whispers of the plague and whispers of creatures they weren't sure of. She ended up being able to get her keep and wall up to protect those who went with her to Fellowgrave. But, after two people were killed and skinned, without their skins anywhere in sight. Lord Ozymandias pulled her out of Fellowgrave and all that were there. After losing Wolves Den to the Forsaken attacks, Northmarch members pushed there way to reclaim Fellowgrave. Which was successful. Which is now the only remaining area left in Northmarch, Othya now stays there. Still the Baroness of Fellowgrave. She plans on rebuilding and making it a place worth living, a place worth calling home. The Rise of Vanvelga While in war with Caerholme, Lord Ozymandias left for pilgrimage he appointed Lady Othya as the Marquess of Northmarch. Giving her the lands and the men who fought under him. Taking on the responsibility, she is fixing mistakes that were made. After becoming Lady Commander, she and her banner were able to find the best way to deal with the war at Caerholme. They ended up winning the war, giving the lands to the correct heir. She will not leave her people, she will fight for them and even though the short time of Lady Commander, she wants to prove that she is worth that title. Even though, she is no longer Marquess of Northmarch, she will not abandon those who stayed with her. Those who followed her to Fellowgrave. She still wants to take care of those who follow under her name, even it has no real meaning to most anymore. Category:Northmarch Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Gilnean